The Perfect Couple
by MissAlyson
Summary: Sequel to Our Life is a PopRock Album. Zack and Max continue their relationship through high school. ZackxMax. Other ships may be added.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life. Trust me, if I did, the show would be somewhat different.**

**A/N: I promised a lot of people the sequel to come very soon after the first ended. Well, research papers, what seemed like 1,000 finals, getting ready to leave the school for summer, and going to a math class was pretty much time consuming. I only regularly updated one story, the other got the ol' push aside until summer started. Now that everything ended, I can start writing more. The idea for this chapter was sort of well planned out. Some of the dialogue might be a little on the spot thinking, but you get the point. **

**The main of this is just a Zack-Max relationship. Comedy ('cause I'm getting good at that) and a lot of other things float around. The POV's will be either Zack or Max (just becuase it's fun from POV's, rather than 3rd person telling). That's basically it. Oh, and I do love reviews. **

**Well, on with the beginning of the sequel.**

**Chapter 1: Promises and First Impressions**

**Max:**

Zack, Cody, Tapeworm, and I sat around the somewhat haunted suite 613. Cody wanted to try a ritual again. We had to think of a goal to solve in the upcoming school year (ours being sophomore this time, and it was coming tomorrow) and we had to try to make said goal come true. I don't actually remember what mine was last year, which was probably the reason why I didn't even accomplish it.

"Since you two," Cody said, motioning towards Zack and me, "can't keep your eyes off each other's faces for two seconds, Tape and I will go first." Leave it to Cody to turn one of his lectures into a short grammar lesson (for the benefit of Zack, who had said something wrong earlier).

"I promise...to have to highest sophomore average," Cody said as he lit his candle. Typical him. Sure, this was boring, but it's not like I had anything better to do at 11 at night on a school night, except sleep. But Cody said it had to be at night.

Tapeworm took the lit starter candle (the one used to light the 4 we used as pledge candles) and took time to think, "I promise to beat my record of hotdogs eaten in a minute." Tapeworm, being second brainiest to Cody, never actually bragged about his smarts. Not that anyone ever said that Cody bragged a lot coughZackcough. Tape lit his candle and passed the starter to Zack. Whatever his promise was, I was going to clap for it, and Cody was going to tell him how stupid he was. At least, that's what he told me.

"I promise to make the most baskets this basketball season than anyone on the team," he grinned and lit his candle.

Cody stared for a few seconds, "What? That's not a good goal. Make another." I was really freaked by this side of Cody. Zack said it was like clockwork for him. Cody always got a little rude and snappy when school is about to start. He's just too excited.

"Look, dude, I didn't bother you about your braggy smartical promise, so don't bother me about mine. And besides, the candle is lit and my promise is sealed," Zack said calmly. I nodded as he put his arm around me.

"Smartical? Where'd you learn that word?" Cody asked, looking confused.

"London." Cody rolled his eyes. Zack decided their fight was over and passed the started candle to me.

I thought for a second, "I promise to try to branch out my roots as a dancer and go into acting too." I lit the candle quickly before Cody had time to protest.

"Max, don't you think that's a little --" I cut him off with an angry glare. Zack laughed and hugged me.

"That's my Max!" I nodded and grinned. Tapeworm laughed, and Cody rolled his eyes.

Zack rolled his eyes back at Cody, "Let's go cranky, before you have a panic attack at how school doesn't start for 9 more hours. Off to bed with you," Zack shoved Cody out the door, and he, Tape, and I blew out the candles. "Bye Tape," he said as Tape nodded. "Bye Cutie," he said to me and kissed me quickly becuase Cody was yelling at him to hurry up.

* * *

"Ugh, I forgot how bad public school cafeteria food tastes," my best friend Carly muttered and pushed the tray of food away. She had to move in 5th grade out of state and she went to the private school her mom taught at. They, apparently, had good food there. I need their cook's number. But, anyways, she just came back last week. She didn't get the chance to meet Zack and Cody, but she met Tapeworm.

"What is it?" I asked, peering into the tray. I brown bag my lunch. Trust me, if anyone saw the food right now, they'd practically tell me how lucky I was that I did.

She looked at the tray for a few seconds, "I don't want to know."

Tape came walking to our cafeteria table that we started sitting at last year. He sat down and pulled a hot dog out of his bag. "Hey Max, Carly," Tape greeted us before shoving hot dog number one into his mouth.

"Ew Tape," I said. Even in my strictly tomboy days, I always found that it was disgusting when he did that.

"What? I'm getting warmed up for my resolution," he said as he swallowed and drifted off into his own little world.

"Ugh!" Carly said again. I stared at her.

"Yes, Carles, I understand that the food looks gross. We get it," I told her slowly.

"It's not that, I just saw this total stuck up jerk walking around the halls today. You were probably walking to our next class by the time I saw him."

I nodded and bit into a fry, "Well, our school has a good bunch of them. Get used to it, girl."

"Yeah, and he's coming this way." I looked to see a number of guys walking, probably to get to their own tables. Carly's glare became worse as I noticed that Zack was walking toward us, and her eyes followed him with total anger.

"Hey, cutie," he said and leaned over the table and kissed my cheek. "Hey Tape. Where's the Codester?"

"I think he said something about organizing his locker," Tape said with a mouthful of hot dog number four.

"Typical. And who's this?" he asked, motioning towards Carly and confused by her glare.

"This...is Carly. She just moved back here and I was just about to pull her aside to talk to her," I said and yanked her out of the cafeteria.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" Carly exclaimed.

"No, I always let random guys call me cutie and kiss me," I said sarcastically.

"You're dating the jerk from the hallway?!"

"Well, A: He's not normally called that. And B: What was so jerkish that you gave him a death stare?!"

Carly sighed, "He was playing around with a basketball, with some guys, being really loud and all."

"You needed to get out of that private school. Carly, that isn't jerkish. It's guys being guys. Rude and jerkish is a whole different story. You'll get to like him after a while. He's really sweet. Not jerkish at all. Maybe sometimes totally by mistake, but that's rare," I said and sat her back down at the table.

"Hey Max!" Cody greeted me. He was now sitting next to Zack.

"Hey Cody. Carly, this is Cody, Zack's twin," I said. Cody nodded and Carly waved.

"I'm older," Zack grinned.

"Well," Cody glared at him, "I'm smarter."

Zack gave him a glare, "Cody, what did Mom say about bragging about that. It makes people, such as me, feel bad and...and what was the other word, Max? I forgot."

"Inferior," I said and bit into another fry.

"Right. Inferior. And we have a new person here too, dude. Don't make an awful first impression." I knew Zack was loving this. This was one of the instances where Zack got to lecture Cody. Cody didn't like it, but neither does Zack when Cody does it to him.

Cody smirked and went back to talking to Tapeworm, who happened to be shoving hot dog number 6 into his mouth. Only Cody could stand talking to him while Tapeworm ate like that.

"Are you done yet, Tape? This is getting really gross," Zack said.

Tape nodded, "Last one. I'll have more tomorrow." We all groaned. He unfolded his schedule, "Okay, next class. Algebra 2 honors."

"Algebra 2 honors," Cody agreed.

"Algebra 2," I said, "Carly too."

Zack scanned his schedule, "Algebra 2. Thanks Max!" Yes, thanks to me, I got Zack up to speed in most subjects. Not to mention we studied for a lot of hours for the Algebra 1 final. We deserved that class.

Carly was in every single one of my classes, and Zack joined us in the afternoon ones, according to the schedules. We'd see Tape and Cody in our last class.

* * *

"So, missy, are you joining the girls basketball team this year?" Zack asked as we walked to our next class. He had his arm around me and I had to look up more as he spoke. In 7th grade, we were the same height, and then little by little, he became taller than me. Carly was behind us talking to some new girl that I didn't meet yet.

"Nah. School devotion this year is dance team, drama club, and cheerleading."

"Cheerleading? Have you officially become a girly girl? Call the press! Max isn't a tomboy anymore!"

I laughed, "Shut it. I'm still part tomboy. But last year you complained that you were the only freshman on the team and how lonely it was on the bus. So, being a cheerleader, I can sit with you. Plus, at the tryouts it turned out that there were a lot of good cheerleaders, so they split us into squads for each team. So, I'm with basketball. All the time."

"Perfect," he laughed back as we walked into the classroom. A good 10 minutes before class starts.

I sat next to Zack, and Carly sat behind me. I was talking with Carly while Zack started talking with one of the sophomores that made the team this year.

"I still don't like him..." Carly said as she evil stared at the back of his head.

"Carles, I told you, give him a chance. He only looks like that. No judging books by covers or making assumptions before you know the person. You know I hate it."

She looked me in the eyes, "Max, there had to have been a time when you thought he was a total jerk. At least once."

"Twice," I admitted, "But the second time was a total and complete misunderstanding." I said, and told her about the pity date and Agnes kissing him. I finished right before class started.

* * *

"So, this Carly, did you know her before?" Zack said as we walked to the Tipton, hand in hand. Tape and Cody were behind us making gagging noises for fun. I should do that when they get girlfriends.

"Yeah. We knew each other our whole lives. Then she moved."

"She's cool. But I think she's quiet. Too quiet. And then she goes on blabbering to this new girl. I hear our names once in a while."

I nodded, "Okay Z, I'll check on it."

Great, now my best friend (next to Tape) and my boyfriend hate each other. Wonderful world, right?

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked it. Please, please, pleaaaaase review!**


End file.
